


En el Bosque

by Earlynickname



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, XD
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlynickname/pseuds/Earlynickname
Summary: Una fanfiction del juego "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time", que tiene a Link y a Saria como protagonistas.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión.-El buen Early.
Relationships: Link/Saria





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, ¡¡espero que lo disfruten!!

Nos ubicamos en el bosque kokiri, específicamente en una casa, la casa del héroe del tiempo, el buen Link.

Era de mañana, a escasas horas de haber amanecido, todo estaría normal, nuestro buen compañero estaba, dormido....

Pero, no por mucho, ya que hacia su casa se dirigía cierta hada que todos conocemos, la fiel Navi.

[-]

Por otro lado, observamos a una joven peliverde, que se dirigía hacia la casa de su amigo rubio, para darle los buenos días, pero, se detuvo al ver un hada, que se dirigía hacia la casa de su amigo, y continuó hasta que Navi entró a la casa.

Ella, al ver esto, se emocionó mucho, su amigo, aquel que nunca había tenido un hada, !por fin una había llegado hacia el!

Se detuvo frente las escaleras, esperando pacientemente con las manos juntas en la espalda, a que su amigo bajara.

Ambos siempre tuvieron una muy buena relación, se la pasaban juntos, y no es que él fuera treméndamente alegre, o hablador ni nada por el estilo, si no que siempre sentía una vibra diferente cuando estaba con el.

Cuando estaba con algún otro kokiri, no se sentía tan animada como cuando estaba con Link.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos , ya que el buen Link bajaba las escaleras de su casa con algo de prisa, ella saludó en cuanto terminó de bajarlas, pero, el se veía apurado, algo había ocurrido.

-!Link!, buenos días, ya tienes un ha....- 

Saria no terminó de hablar ya que Link la tomó de la mano y comenzó a trotar con dirección a la entrada del lugar donde se encontraba el Gran Árbol Deku, la cual era custodiada por Mido, el "lider" de los kokiris.

-!Link! ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella mientras seguía a su amigo.

Él se detuvo por unos instantes, y dijo:

-El Gran Árbol, nos llama- Dijo él y al momento continuaba su marcha.

Ella se extrañó, pero no dijo nada, si el Gran Árbol llamaba era por algo importante, así que lo siguió sin más, pero ella en ningún momento soltó su mano.

Al llegar a la entrada, Mido inmediatamente impidió el paso.

-¿A donde crees que vas, eh Link?- Preguntó arrogante.

Mido, no se había percatado de la presencia de Saria todavía.

-El Gran Árbol Deku, necesitamos verlo- Musitó

-Pues, necesitarás una espada y un escudo, para defenderte-

Link, sin más, se fué, y Mido ni en cuenta de Saria (Un poco de miopía XD).

Link, se dirigió a su casa de nuevo, junto con Saria, de la mano caminando.

Estaba pensando.............¿De dónde sacaría una espada?, sabía que en el bosque había una, pero no donde se encontraba, por el escudo solo tenía que pagar 40 rupias por uno en la tienda.

Saria por su parte, pensaba porqué Mido no los dejó pasar, y porque el Árbol Deku los había llamado, hasta que detuvieron su caminar ya que el hada de Link se estaba comunicando con el, por lo rápido que todo ocurría no había prestado atención a eso.

Sin decir nada, Link soltó la mano de su amiga y fue donde se encontraba la espada, y pues, que les digo, la obtuvo en poco tiempo, y por su parte, Saria solo admiraba el brillo de la misma.

-Link, ¿esa es la espada kokiri?- Preguntó ella, el simplemente asintió, no había que tener contratiempos, tenían que llegar con el Árbol lo más rápido posible.

{-}


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Continuamos hacia el Gran Árbol Deku!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada, espero lo disfruten.

Ya teniendo espada y escudo en mano, y habiendo cerrado la boca de Mido, porque llevaba espada y escudo, y porque iban juntos, por fin, pasaron donde el árbol.

Al llegar, este les explicó la situación.

El Gran Árbol Deku, protector del bosque, y de sus habitantes, estaba en un estado crítico debido a una maldición que lo aquejaba, impuesta por el mal encarnado, el rey de los Gerudo, Ganondorf, amenazando al Árbol, para que entregara una pieza fundamental para su plan, la Piedra Espiritual del Bosque ( O la Esmeralda de los Kokiri, como la conozcan), que era una de las piezas requeridas para abrir el templo del tiempo, lugar donde residían las 2 armas más poderosas:

La espada maestra, y el poder de las 3 diosas en forma de triángulo; la trifuerza.

Si la trifuerza caía en manos de Ganondorf, ya se aseguraba perdición, pero si se impedía que alguna persona, más en concreto, el héroe del tiempo, tomara posesión de la espada maestra, hecha para destruir al mal, todo estaría perdido.

[-]

Todo aquello fue explicado por el guardián, y fue entendido a medias por ambos infantes, pero 50 y 50 son 100 así que lo entendieron todo,( no se crean, malardo el chiste XD).

{-}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Espero haya sido de su agrado!!
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es muy, MUY corto, pero, que más da.  
> Disfrútenlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corto, excesivamente corto.

Así que todo explicado, procedió a explicar lo que venía, tenían que revocar la maldición, entrando al Árbol y derrotando al ente malvado que la ejercía ( Un lacayo de Ganon).

Así que su pregunta fue:

- **¿Tienen el coraje para hacerlo?** \- Resonó la voz del viejo guardián.

Link, sin dudarlo, dio un paso al frente, en forma de asentimiento.

Pero Saria, ella dudó un momento, ¿de verdad tenían lo suficiente para hacer tal proesa?, sentimientos de esa naturaleza pasaron por su mente, pero todos se desvanecieron cuando el la tomó del hombro, como si le estuviera diciendo: " **Todo está bien** "...

Ella dio un paso al frente.

{-}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la duración XDN´T
> 
> Y si se preguntan: ¿Porque Saria va con Link?
> 
> Bueno, esto es un Saria x Link, ¿no?
> 
> Bueno, espero lo que siga les siga agradando (Si es que les agrada)
> 
> Y sin más, me despido.
> 
> ¡¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la aventura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada, iniciamos la acción.

Después de aquella muestra de asentimiento, el Gran Árbol abrió la entrada.

Al ver completamente abierto el pasadizo, el árbol dio unas palabras antes de que ambos se adentraran:

- **Link, cuídala** -

Y así, ambos se adentraron al interior del Gran Árbol Deku.

[-]

El interior, era básicamente un árbol, pero infestado de arañas gigantes mortales.

Lo primero que resaltaba era un círculo enorme de telaraña en el centro del recinto, el cual era muy elástico, a la izquierda, había unas enredaderas, ya que el lugar era alto, (Si me preguntan, unos 3 pisos de altura), y después de esas, había otras, por las cuales se llegaba a la parte más alta del lugar, la cual consistía en varias puertas, y 4 plataformas que apuntaban al centro del recinto, si se saltaba, fácilmente podrían caer en la tela de araña.

Al ver todo esto, a nuestros protagonistas les temblaron un poco las piernas, ya que era la primera vez que veían algo así.

Pero, pronto todo se calmó, recordaron que no estaban solos, se tenían el uno al otro, podría ser peor, ¿verdad?

{-}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les agrade este capítulo.
> 
> Sin más, me despido.
> 
> ¡¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pues nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrútenlo amikos.

Nuestro buen Link, subió las enredaderas, seguido de Saria, los cuales iban a velocidad media.

Sin problema, después de pararse frente a la segunda enredadera, había un cofre grande, el cuál contenía un mapa del lugar (¿qué hacía ahí? ni puta idea).

El problema vino cuando se dieron cuenta que la enredadera, estaba llena de algunas arañas de tamaño mediano, las cuales probablemente los atacarían si intentaban cruzar, por lo cual pasaron hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba una puerta, que al abrirla y pasar, se cerró pesadamente.

En la habitación no había nada más que una puerta cerrada con barrotes de metal, y una especie de "pasto" que Saria reconoció inmediatamente como un "Deku" (si me equivoco, favor de hacérmelo saber).

Saria al estar familiarizada con ellos como criaturas inofensivas, no le tomó importancia (Al ser kokiri, a ella no le atacan).

Pero es que habían 2 problemas:

La primera, Link no era kokiri ( el aún no lo sabe), por lo tanto el es atacado por todas las criaturas del bosque.

La segunda, esta no era de esas criaturas con las que regularmente convivía en el bosque, estas eran malignas, hechas o enviadas por Ganon para hacer mal, por lo tanto, no le vendrán muy bien.

El Deku salió de su escondite, apuntando a uno entre los dos, la cual fue Saria, la cual estaba descuidada ya que por lo general, no la atacan, pero gracias a los reflejos de nuestro buen Link, bloqueó el ataque con su escudo, causando que el proyectil rebotara y golpeara al Deku, el cual salió corriendo de su lugar, siendo interceptado rápidamente por Link, el cual a punto de pegarle un puñetazo con la espada, es detenido por Saria.

{-}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero haya sido de su agrado.
> 
> ¡¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Espero sea de su agrado, nos vemos en el siguiente!!


End file.
